Dofus 2.0.2
ist ein Update, Erscheinungsdatum: 11.03.2010 Changelog 2.0.2 vom 11.03.2010 Optimisation The management of the scenery cache has been improved, which has significantly reduced the client’s memory usage (more than 20% less depending on the complexity of the map). The caching of already visited maps now works correctly across multiple game sessions. Tutorial The Browser/Ogrines button is now greyed-out during the tutorial. Hyperlinks that target Master Apro Simate now work correctly once again. Menus A new interface dedicated to menu themes is now available in the options. The chat interface history now works correctly, even after sending a command ("/sit" or "/whoami" for example). Messages displayed in the chat interface after a change of character now work properly. The Predefined Quality selection slide in the performance options menu may now be dragged with a mouse click. Text in dropdown menus or on the map that is too long is now properly followed by an ellipsis which allows a tooltip containing the entire text to be displayed. The operation of NPC shops and merchant mode has been improved; non-tradable items can no longer be selected. Important moderation messages can now be displayed in a dedicated window, improving their visibility. During a battle, spells’ cooldown times are correctly displayed in the Grimoire’s spell tab. When a character is transformed into a ghost, they no longer disappear from the gift allocation menu. The effects of glyphs are now specified in spell tooltips. The effects of traps in spell tooltips now correspond to the actual level of the spell, and not just always that of level 1 of the spell. When using smithmagic, the description of the modified object’s effects no longer shows a horizontal scroll bar. In battle, the timeline no longer displays arrows at either end when it is hidden or shown. The gift interface properly displays the list of characters who can receive gifts. The gift interface properly displays mounted characters. Negative range is shown properly in tooltips when displaying a target’s effects. The interface that lists spells no longer displays a horizontal scroll bar. The operation of filters in the territory conquest menu has been improved. Text in the chat interface no longer appears in bold for no reason. Tooltips of icons on the mini map now work correctly. The character animation in the level up menu has been fixed. Hyperlinks displayed in menus are displayed correctly and are interactive once again. Shortcuts The list of available keyboards is now displayed correctly. The shortcut customization buttons have been enlarged to improve their readability. The shortcut used by default for the Web browser and Ogrines menu is now the letter "o". Keyboard shortcuts reassign themselves properly to their default value rather than an undefined value. Combat Monsters who commit suicide (Sparks, for example) no longer trigger the display of unnecessary lines in combat messages. Pets no longer move from the feet of Pandawas during the attacks Chamrak and Karcham. Dead characters no longer see that they have 1HP It is once again possible to superimpose a glyph and a trap. Summon spells are correctly disabled (their icons are greyed out) when the maximum number of summons in play has been reached. Spell effect icons are properly removed when a target dies. The display of spell icons in combat when a spell is selected has been improved: the icons of the selected spells are properly differentiated if the spell can be cast or not. The interface that displays target information is now properly masked (when a target is no longer selected for example). The display of movement range has been improved, tiles no longer flash when the target or the cell the target is standing on is moused-over. The display of AP and MP in combat has been corrected. Spells Mot Olov: the character correctly loses the appearance of a "bomb" when the spell is triggered. The duration of spell effects is correctly deducted for dead characters. Critical states (such as "Blurry" or "Corrupted" are now applied to all characters, even those that are dead (so they are forced to comply with restrictions on the use of spells when the spell "Spiritual Leash" is used). Spells used to detect invisible characters now work correctly Monsters The archmonsters Jackoalak the Ripper, Koaly the Fiddler and Snapoalak the Redhead, which looked like an Indigo Koalak Indigo, have been corrected. Greedoblop: the spell “Glutination” no longer causes the death of a character at the start of the next fight. Pets Quaquacks can now be improved using an Enhancement Potion: Quaquack. Quests Characters that have not completed the quest “The Castaways’ Island” are forbidden from accessing Otomaï Island. The quest undertaken to become an alchemist now appears in the quest journal. Professions Maging or crafting a series of items is now properly stopped after an impossible attempt (when adding a rune has no chance to succeed, for example). It is now possible to remove one or more objects from the payment area during cooperative crafting. Perceptors Members of a guild composed of less than 10 characters can now defend their perceptors (e.g. in the case of a guild that has lost members after a perceptor has been placed). PvP and Territory Conquest Alignment village guards disappear more quickly when their area changes alignment. Mounts and Breeding The "Fertile" filter in the paddock menu now works correctly. Public paddock tooltips no longer indicate the number of breeding items (which is not modifiable by players) but only the maximum number of mounts that the paddock can hold. The Armoured Dragoturkey tab is now displayed correctly. Misc A specific error message now warns the player when then try to use content not enabled on their server (Mini Wakfu objects for example) Zoom mode has been improved, there are now several zoom levels that can be selected via a slider and it is now possible to use the zoom function on other characters. The actions "Use" and "Save" on Zaaps are now always displayed in that order. The error message displayed when trying to trade with an overloaded character has been clarified. F2P characters can no longer access the house buying menu. Bwork and Chafer invasions stop correctly when the invasion leader is dead. It is no longer possible to accidentally use health restoring consumables when your health is full. Objects that are permanently linked to an account now show this information in their tooltip. The actions “Display the grid” and “Display characters in transparent mode” work properly after a reconnection. Character speech bubbles disappear correctly when changing map. Patsche 2.0.2.1 vom 23.03.2010 Client optimization and performance Information is now displayed more fluidly when mousing-over targets in combat. We've added a very short delay between mousing-over a target, the display of their characteristics, and the display of their area of movement. The extra time between these actions helps to avoid unnecessary computations for the client when mousing-over several consecutive targets and reduces the number of slowdowns suffered by the client in combat. Map scenery caching is now enabled by default. Client performance when using the inventory has been improved. The graphic files of some boss monsters and dungeons have been completely overhauled to improve client performance in combat. All their "Hit" animations (the animation shown when the monster is hit) have been revised. Here is a list of affected monsters: Soft Oak Healing Branch o Summoning Branch Dark Vlad Lord Crow Crowfox Drinker Great Coralator Ancestral Treechnid Yokai Ghost Pandora Ghost Legendary Crackler Koolich Tanuki Chan Ghost Maho Ghost Minotoror Minotot Mumminotor Gourlo Crocabulia Tynril Bherb Ougaa Chafer Invisible Chafer Elite Chafer Chafer Foot Solider Chafer Lancer Chafer Archer Hazwonarm o Boomba Cannon Dorf Gobball White Gobbly Black Gobbly Gobball War Chief Royal Gobball Barbrossa Sparo As'Ruoy'Dnim Ambusher Light Treeckler Bwork Bworkette Cybwork Fire/Water/Air/Earth Elemental Bwork Bwork Archer Bwork Mage o Bworker Combat It is now possible to select a spell while moving your character. This change will speed up the progress of combats. A character’s position is correctly updated when they change position with an invisible character. The client no longer displays an empty map (with no characters) when the player’s character is attacked following a change of map. The handling of the performance of a large number of simultaneous actions (the death of an opponent and their many summons, for instance) has been improved; the client is now much more stable in these situations. The handling of vitality bonuses has been improved, the disappearance of a vitality bonus (after the death of the character that provided the bonus) on an ally that no longer has any HP no longer disturbs the flow of the fight. Spectators can no longer see the location of the centers of traps. The client now once again takes into account the limits on the number of times the same spell can be cast on the same target. Alignment wings are no longer displayed in combat (but are still shown during the placement phase). Menus Moving an equipped item onto another equipped item now changes the position of the two items. Moving an item in the toolbar onto another item in the toolbar now changes the position of the two items. Moving a spell in the toolbar onto another spell in the toolbar now changes the position of the two spells. The "Remove" option is now present in the context menu of spells in the toolbar. This is the only option that allows a spell to be removed from the toolbar. This change stops spells being removed from the toolbar by mistake during combat. The DOFUS logo is now only animated one time. When a target’s information is viewed during a fight, the % sign is no longer displayed after their MP. The layout of the tutorial selection menu has been improved. When viewing possible replies to an NPC dialogue, it is now possible to return to the first page of replies from the last page. Unnecessary spaces in NPC dialogues have been removed. In the character tab, the names of detailed characteristic categories are displayed correctly. During character creation, the window that allows you to choose a colour to copy or alter its hexadecimal code has been enlarged to be more readable. Searching for servers that friends are playing on is now available on the server selection menu. The port set in the connection menu is now saved correctly. The Legal Notice no longer has to be accepted again for minor updates. Text is now correctly displayed on the cooperative maging interface. The up arrow key now works correctly in chat menu history. The font size chosen in the chat interface is now saved from one session to another. Messages between asterisks are treated correctly in the chat interface. The client now correctly handles the sending of messages to a person whose name is not valid. Context menus of items in NPC shops are now accessible via a right click. The drop-down list for selecting categories of objects in market, NPC shop and merchant mode menus is now preceded by a title to make the understanding of this feature easier. The Capturing Net’s tooltip now correctly displays the percentage chance of capture associated with the item. Menu for joining fights The menu for joining a fight as a spectator has also been enhanced to allow joining a fight as a combatant. A section dedicated to this improvement is available on the devblog here. Set menu A new menu dedicated to set bonuses and items is now available. It is accessible by right clicking your mouse on an item that forms part of a set. It allows the full set bonus to be viewed, or each item separately. A Devblog article about this topic is available here. Inventory The client side of the inventory management system has been completely revised. These changes have no visible impact on the game, but correct certain bugs (an item appearing in two different places at once during a cooperative crafting session, for example) and slightly improve client performance when the inventory is used. Characters Male Ecaflips’ arms no longer shift out of position when walking in profile. PvP and territory conquest Differences in the appearance of alignment wings have been emphasized to make it easier to determine if a target can give honor points or not. Alignment wings that are shaded or have a glowing halo are now easier to distinguish from conventional alignment wings. Spells Mot Olov: the target’s HP are correctly updated when the spell is triggered. The spell’s tooltip now correctly displays the spell’s effects. Professions Using a profession rune no longer triggers the appearance of an error message saying a tool must be equipped. The preview of the item about to be crafted is now correctly updated when changing recipe. Objects placed as payment in cooperative crafting and maging menus can now be correctly changed or removed. The result of an item craft is now displayed as a hyperlink in the chat interface. Reconnection system The reconnection system is now active during challenges. Challenges The "Unwilling Volunteer" challenge no longer fails when the target is a monster that summons. Items Home and Guild House Potions are no longer consumed when teleportation is impossible. Livitinems The buttons of the Livitinem management menu now update correctly when a Livitinem is associated with an item. Livitinems that speak at the end of a fight no longer affect the stability of the client. Merchant mode Merchants that have not been generated correctly no longer render certain maps inaccessible. Guilds and Perceptors Characters who have left a guild no longer receive messages about that guild’s Perceptors being attacked during the same game session. Keyboard shortcuts New keyboard shortcuts are available to directly access the different pages of the Grimoire as well as the social interface tabs. These improvements allow the spell, profession, alignment, guild, friends and spouse menus to be accessed directly. The "end your turn" shortcut (CTRL + W by default), can now also be used to confirm the start of a fight (the "ready" button). The shortcut "w" no longer displays the internet browser (this shortcut has changed to "o". Misc Crocoburio’s Curse is correctly removed from characters on a server that has migrated from 1.29 to 2.0. This curse is not currently active on 2.0 servers. The icons of the Barking M'hat, Superior Health Flask, Bontarian Badge and Bag of Gudgeon have been corrected. Champos are now positioned correctly on the heads of characters. It is no longer possible to place a perceptor on Dark Vlad’s map. Bontarian characters whose alignment level is greater than 5 and still have the quest "Amayiro's Special Cards" in progress, can now complete it by speaking to the NPC Innkeeper Feubuk. The NPCs Drogho Cralasar and Jibworknouille appear correctly. The ladder allowing exit from the Dreggon Sanctuary now works correctly. Kategorie:Update